bladeandsoulroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
1.8:Pirates and Thieves
* 520 XP|cast = * Gi Bongsa|previous = Act 1 Chapter 7: Endless Dusk|next = Act 1 Chapter 9: Caught off Guard}}The Dusk Adders were a group of bandits, a local branch of the Lumang Syndicate. While the Dusk Adders had been terrorizing the Everdusk region for years, the Lumang Syndicate was a realm-wide menace. Under their original leader, Yunsang, the Lumang Syndicate had noble aims--stealing from the rich to give to the poor. But after Yunsang disappeared on a quest to find his daughter, the Syndicate turned into a band of petty thieves, leaderless and lawless. With the Blackram Marauders swarming the sea and the Dusk Adders controlling the forests, the Viridian Coast was a dangerous place. Local Stratus officials were either too preoccupied or too corrupted to care. The situation was at its worst when Dochun first arrived in Bamboo Village. He planned only to stay for a short time, but he realized the villagers needed his help, badly. Dochun almost singlehandedly created the Bamboo Guard, training Bamboo villagers to defend themselves and drive out the bandits. Dochun realized the villagers could not depend on the Stratus Empire to help them. He knew all too well the depraved depths to which the empire had plummeted. Quest Dialogue Speak with Gi Bongsa 'Bamboo Guard Gi Bongsa: '''Hey! No tourists! Who are you? Due to bandit activity, trails are currently closed. Please come by another time. '''You: '''No, Yigan sent me. '''Bamboo Guard Gi Bongsa: '''Oh! Oh, you looked like a tourist. Sorry. What did Yigan say? '''You: '''The Dusk Adders stole gunpowder from the Guard. '''Bamboo Guard Gi Bongsa: '''If it's the Dusk Adders, then Su Hwan must be involved. She's usually more careful. I've never caught her in the act before. If we act fast, we can get our gunpowder back. Still, we don't have guards to spare. ''Thought: How could I let the Adders get away with this? This may be our only chance to get those Adders! I'm not a very good fighter though. I'm no Yigan... Perhaps you could help? I doubt they would suspect you. I'll create a diversion, and you'll sneak into the Bandit Hideout. 'You: '''Sure, I'll help. '''Bamboo Guard Gi Bongsa: '''Thank you. Let's get that gunpowder back. It's about time we showed Su Hwan that the Bamboo Guard is no joke! Please hurry! Identify the whereabouts of the stolen gunpowder from Su Hwan in the Bandit Hideout '''Dusk Adder Elite Su Hwan: '''All this for the Anchor... -Acquired Blackram Critical Soul Shield 3 / 7 / 8, Sealed Stone Sword, Healing Tonic- Speak with Gi Bongsa '''Bamboo Guard Gi Bongsa: '''Where could that warrior be? Great to see you. How'd it go? Did you find the gunpowder? '''You: '''No, but Su Hwan said something about an Anchor. '''Bamboo Guard Gi Bongsa: '''Anchor? What? Oh... it's the Blackram! They call their base the South Anchor, of course! ''Thought: Pirates and thieves? They hate each other! This makes no sense. 'You: '''What do we do now? '''Bamboo Guard Gi Bongsa: '''The Blackram and the Adders couldn't possibly be working together. They've hated each other for years. Maybe the Blackram stole the gunpowder from the Adders. Ha! It serves those thieves right! Still, this won't be easy. ''Thought: Can we take down the South Anchor? Honestly, this smells like a trap. The Adders could be using us. Will you try to find some clues at the Dusk Adder Stronghold? See if you can find a copy of their orders. I'll meet up with you soon. Take the Orders from a Dusk Adder Sentry Speak with Gi Bongsa at the Dusk Adder Stronghold '''Bamboo Guard Gi Bongsa: '''Nice to see you. It's heavily guarded, as always. Are those the orders? '''You: '''Here you go. '''Bamboo Guard Gi Bongsa: '''No mention of the Anchor. Also, this is signed by Kusim. She's one of the two Dusk Adder leaders. Actually, thanks to your efforts, she is the only leader now. Kusim is all that's keeping the Dusk Adders together. If we can't get more information, then at least we can stop them. '''You: '''That makes sense. '''Bamboo Guard Gi Bongsa: '''I've seen what you can do. Really, I think I would only get in the way. I'll meet you back at the camp. ''Thought: ''Could the Blackram and the Adders be working together? -Gained 520 XP and - Category:Campaign Quests